Electric motors are used in many applications to drive machinery or other devices. It is not uncommon to encounter heavy electric motors that, in order to install them, require the installer to support the motor in approximately the final location while mounting bolts are inserted through slots in a motor mount base and into or through a mounting structure which is part of a motor-driven device, e.g., air conditioning unit. Securing nuts are then coupled to the mounting bolts, the mounting bolts and nuts tightened to the point that motor alignment to the driven machinery can be accomplished and then the nuts are tightened to securely hold the motor in place. Frequently these motors, such as for powering large air conditioner installations, are quite heavy, requiring the installer to use both hands to position the motor and to perform a “juggling act” to insert the bolts and attach the nuts. Failure of the motor necessitates a similar juggling act to dismount the motor and to install a new one. Losing a grip on a heavy motor can be both painful and dangerous.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a motor mounting system that does not suffer the shortcomings of the prior art and frees the hands of the installer from the weight of the motor when inserting and coupling the mounting bolts and nuts, while still allowing for final alignment of the motor with the driven machinery.